Tu comprendras plus tard, Ice
by Macarousse
Summary: Le petit Islande se trouve assez grand pour suivre un Norvège énervé. Que va-t-il donc découvrir ?


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Alors ceci est mon premier OS dans le fandom Hetalia. J'espère avoir réussi quelque chose de correct... Il s'agit ici d'un DenNor assez soft, avec Ice. Vu que je suis une inconditionnelle des nordiques, c'est pas étonnant de les voir là xD

Bref, j'espère que cette petite histoire va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« <em>Nor Nor !<em> »

Norvège se retourna en entendant son nom. Islande l'appelait à tue-tête depuis le haut de la colline, agitant le bras en sa direction. Norvège soupira et commença à grimper la colline pour rejoindre son petit frère. C'était sans compter l'impatience d'Islande qui courut vers son frère. Il trébucha et roula dans l'herbe jusqu'aux pieds de Norvège.

« _Islande ! Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?_ » demanda Norvège, un peu inquiet

Il s'agenouilla aux pieds de son frère et l'aida à se redresser. Islande avait un gros bleu sur la joue, et son pantalon était déchiré au genou. Le petit sanglotait doucement.

« _Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de descendre à toute vitesse comme ça ?_

_ _Je… Ben je voulais te prévenir que…_

__BONJOUR VOUS DEUX !_ »

Norvège sursauta et leva les yeux vers le haut de la colline. Danemark se tenait au sommet de celle-ci, leur adressant un grand sourire. Il portait à bout de bras ce qui semblait être trois chaises pliantes. Norvège fit la grimace. Qu'avait-il encore inventé cet idiot ?

Danemark descendit la colline à son tour, sans se casser la figure, et rejoignit Norvège et Islande. Le blond s'agenouilla à son tour.

« _Ben alors, que lui est-il arrivé à notre petit Ice-chou ?_

_ _Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! J'suis grand !_ protesta Islande

_ _Apparemment pas assez pour tenir sur tes deux jambes. Il a dévalé la colline en se prenant pour un tronc d'arbre._ ajouta Norvège à l'attention de Danemark

_ _Je vois. Bon, viens Islandounet, on va soigner tes bobos !_

_ _J'ai pas besoin que tu me soignes, et m'appelle pas « Islandounet » !_

_ _Me dis pas que tu as peur du mercurochrome Ice d'amour ?_

__ Je suis pas ton Ice-d'amour ! Et puis j'ai pas peur d'abord !_

__ Alors je vais m'occuper de toi Islandinouchet !_

__ MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER AVEC TES SURNOMS A LA CON ?_

__ ISLANDE ! C'est quoi ce langage ?_

__ Ah bah enfin tu m'appelles par mon nom !_

__ Change pas de sujet Ice-chou, on ne doit pas dire de…_

__ JE M'APPELLE PAS ICE-CHOU !_

__ OH LA FERME !_ »

Danemark et Islande firent un bond de quinze mètres. C'était rare que Norvège se mette à leur hurler dessus de la sorte. Norvège se leva et toisa les deux ahuris qui le regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits.

« _Vous êtes énervants à vous disputer tout le temps. Je rentre. Venez me voir quand vous serez calmés !_ »

Norvège tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa maison, laissant Danemark et Islande le regarder s'éloigner avec un air surpris.

« _Bon… Viens Islande, on va s'occuper de ton genou et on ira voir Norvège après._

__ Pourquoi on n'irait pas le voir maintenant ?_

__ Il est énervé là. Laissons-le se calmer. Je sais pas toi mais moi je veux pas encore avoir une grosse bosse sur le front et la marque de ses chaussures sur le derrière…_

__ Nor ne me tape jamais._

__ Chanceux va._ » dit Danemark en caressant les cheveux d'Islande

Il entraina le petit Islande vers la maison de Norvège. Celui-ci devait s'être enfermé dans sa chambre, au vu des volets fermés de la fenêtre du premier étage. Il ouvrit la porte et accompagna Islande jusqu'à la salle de bains, où était rangée l'armoire à pharmacie. Islande n'avait plus envie de protester, il était juste inquiet de savoir si Norvège allait vite se calmer ou pas. Il grimaça quand Danemark lui appliqua un coton imbibé d'alcool à 90 degrés sur le genou.

« _Dis, tu crois qu'il va bouder longtemps Noregur ?_

__ Mais non Ice. J'suis sûr que si tu vas le voir il va se calmer vite. Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas te résister !_

__ Mouais… Il avait l'air vraiment en colère quand même._

__ Il doit avoir ses règles._

__ Hein ?_

__ Non rien._

__ Danmörk, de quoi tu parlais ?_

__ Rien rien, tu comprendras plus tard._

__ Comme d'habitude…_ » soupira Islande

Danemark lui adressa un grand sourire et colla un pansement sur le genou d'Islande en déclarant que c'était terminé. Le petit islandais ne se fit pas prier, il remercia le danois et couru en direction de la chambre de Norvège. Il hésita, puis frappa contre la porte de bois blanc.

Un visage pâle apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les orbes bleus de Norvège le toisèrent, et Islande lui servit sa plus belle expression de chien battu. Son frère soupira et ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour le laisser entrer. L'islandais sourit, c'était gagné.

« _Noregur… Tu es toujours fâché ? demanda le petit en se blottissant contre son frère_

__ Non, ça va. répondit Norvège en lui caressant les cheveux_

__ Je préfère ça. J'aime pas quand tu boudes._

__ Je n'aime pas te voir bouder non plus, tu sais._

__ Je sais. Tu vas reparler à Danmörk ?_

__ Tout à l'heure, ne m'en demande pas trop._

__ Tu es encore fâché après lui ?_

__ Ice, que toi tu dises des bêtises, passe encore, tu es jeune, mais lui dépasse les bornes. Il est censé te montrer l'exemple._

__ Y'a que ton exemple que je veux suivre, Nor._

__ …_

__ Au fait, c'est quoi les règles ?_

__ Les… Les quoi ?_

__ Ben, tout à l'heure Danmörk a dit que t'étais énervé parce que t'avais tes règles. Moi je trouve ça bête, de s'énerver pour des bouts de plastique, mais Dan n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus._

__ …_

__ Nor ?_ »

Le visage de Norvège avait pris une belle teinte rouge brique. Il regardait fixement le mur, comme s'il se tâtait entre sortir et rester avec Islande. Le petit ne comprenait pas la réaction de son frère et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« _Reste-là lillebrør. J'ai deux-trois trucs à expliquer à Danmark…_ »

Islande resta assis sur le lit et regarda son frère s'éloigner et fermer la porte derrière lui. Il se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise…

« _DANMAAAARK !_ » hurla le norvégien dans le couloir

Islande se figea. Il avait bien dit une connerie. Danemark allait encore s'en prendre plein la poire. Tout ça pour une histoire d'instruments de mesure ? Islande était curieux de savoir ce qui allait se dire. Il se leva et ouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre de Norvège.

Il descendit doucement les escaliers et se cacha dans le couloir, l'oreille tendue vers le salon pour entendre idéalement toute la conversation de Norvège et Danemark.

« _Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de parler de menstruation à Ice ?_ » pesta Norvège

Menstruations ? Quel rapport avec les règles ? - se demandait l'islandais

« _Désolé, j'ai voulu plaisanter et j'ai pas pensé qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était…_

__ Il est TROP petit pour que tu lui sortes des trucs pareils Dan !_

__ Ok ok, je ferai attention la prochaine fois ! Arrête de me frapper Nor !_

__ Je te frappe si j'veux. La prochaine fois, si tu dis encore une connerie comme sa à Ice tu sais où j'vais te carrer ta foutue hache !_

__ Et tu sais bien que ça ne me déplairait pas…_ »

Islande mit frotta son oreille avec son petit doigt. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Danemark voulait que Norvège le tape avec sa hache ? Il s'était mangé un mur ou quoi ?

« _Ne sois pas grossier s'il te plaît._

__ Tu me trouves grossier ?_

__ Oui._

__ Je vois… Tu me fais la gueule ?_

__ Oui._

__ Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne vas pas me la faire longtemps, la gueule._

__ …_ »

Islande dut rapprocher son oreille de la porte pour distinguer les légers bruits qui venaient du salon. De petits bruits de succion. Et des gémissements.

« _Tu vois, tu commences déjà à me parler._

__ Je ne t'ai rien dit, Dan._

__ Si, les jolis petits bruits que tu fais, je sais très bien ce que tu veux me dire en les faisant…_

__ …_

__ C'est comme si tu me suppliais de te faire l'amour sur-le-champ._

__ Non ! Dan ! Pas maintenant !_

__ Tu peux ranger ta fierté, je sais que tu ne peux pas me résister, surtout quand je fais ça…_

__ Hum… Dan… Fais pas ça… Ice va nous entendre…_

__ Il est à l'étage, il risque pas. A moins que j'arrive encore à te faire crier. Et vu que j'y arrive à chaque fois…_

__ Hmm… Non… Je te dis que je veux pas…_

__ Si tu veux._

__ Non ! Arrête !_ »

C'en était trop pour Islande qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. La voix de son frère était étrange, tremblante et hachée. Celle de Danemark était étrangement suave. Islande n'avait jamais entendu les deux –là s'exprimer ainsi. Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qua Danemark voulait forcer Norvège à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

« _DANMÖRK ! Laisse Nor tranquille !_ » s'écria Islande en entrant en trombe dans le salon

Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Danemark était allongé sur Norvège dans le canapé. Le norvégien avait la chemise ouverte, comme le danois, sauf que lui il avait en plus quelques marques rouges dans le cou. Les deux le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, des joues d'un rouge soutenu, les cheveux en bataille.

« _Euh…_

__ ICE ! Je t'avais dit de rester là-haut !_

__ Mais… Je…_ »

Islande renifla et couru jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait quand il était en visite chez Norvège. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il savait juste qu'il avait désobéi à Norvège et que celui-ci lui en voulait sûrement beaucoup. Il plongea la tête dans son oreiller et sanglota bruyamment.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à pleurer de tout son saoul, de petits coups retentirent. Islande ne répondit pas et resta dans son oreiller humide. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, il entendit quelqu'un marcher vers lui, puis il sentit le lit s'affaisser et une main se nicher dans ses cheveux.

« _Noregur ?_ » couina Islande en se tournant vers son frère

Celui-ci lui adressa un léger sourire. Il prit l'islandais par les épaules et le serra fort dans ses bras. Islande sécha un peu ses larmes et rendit son câlin à Norvège.

« _Tu m'en veux Noregur ?_

__ Non, Ice. Mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut._

__ Désolé…_

__ Ce n'est rien._

__ Mais tu faisais quoi avec Dan ?_

__ Tu… Je… Euh… Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand._

__ Je suis grand !_

__ Pas assez. Aller, viens, on va regarder les étoiles, Danmark a installé des chaises sur le toit._ »

Islande prit la main de son frère et le suivit au dehors. Il était content que Norvège ne lui en veuille pas plus que ça, mais il était pressé d'être grand pour comprendre.

* * *

><p><span>Notes :<span>

**Nor :** Surnom qu'Islande et Danemark donnen à Norvège.

**Ice :** Surnom que donnent Norvège et Danemark à Islande.

**Dan :** Surnom que donnent Norvège et Islande à Danemark.

**Noregur :** Traduction du mot "Norvège" en islandais

**Danmörk :** Traduction du mot "Danemark" en islandais

**Lillebrør :** Traduction de "petit frère" en norvégien

**Danmark :** Traduction de "Danemark en norvégien


End file.
